


Good Luck

by Sagasimon



Series: Voltron Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because it’s my religion, College AU, Dorks in Love, Lance wearing Shiro’s clothes, M/M, football captain shiro, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: Shiro finally pulls his head out of his ass and asks Lance to wear his football jersey during the game.





	Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Lance should always wear Shiro’s clothes. Just sayin’
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.

The bleachers are full to the brim. People are shouting and stomping, making the ground vibrate and his chest fill with excitement. It’s a big game, both for the team and for him personally. Word is that the pro scouts are in the audience, and this could be his chance to catch someone’s eye. He has to show what he’s made of tonight. It may be his ticket to the future.

 

He looks down at the jersey he’s clutching tightly in his palms. His heart goes into override, but this time it’s nothing to do with football.

 

_Come on, you can do it._

 

He takes a long breath and squares his shoulders.

 

His eyes find the person he’s looking for pretty much instantly. He’s just so attuned to seeking Lance out in a crowd it became some sort of an instinct. He swallows nervously and makes his way to where his friends are sitting, in the very first row. Is that a banner!? Oh god, they made him a banner. What a bunch of dorks.

 

“Hey! Shiro!” Allura waves at him when she notices he’s coming their way. “Do you like it?” She grins at him while lifting the sign she’s holding higher up so he can have a good look.

 

It’s black and silver, and way too glittery. He loves it.

 

He says hello to everyone and thanks them for coming, the whole time throwing subtle looks to the side, to where Lance is draped over Hunk’s shoulders, huge grin on his face, eyes sparkling with joy and cheeks deliciously flushed against the cool, November air. Jesus, he has it bad.

 

“Of course we’re all here.” Keith scoffs and playfully shoves at his shoulder.

 

“You’ll smash it, dude.” Hunk gives him a side hug.

 

“They’ll be fighting each other for you!” Pidge and Matt both go for double high fives.

 

“Yeah, bro! You’re the best! I’ve been telling you this for years!”

 

“I really appreciate it.” He’s so damn grateful to have all those people in his life.

 

He slowly turns towards Lance and clears his throat nervously.

 

_Just do it. Open your mouth and say it._

 

“Honestly Shiro, what they said. You’ll woo the pants off of everyone tonight.” Lance smiles at him softly.

 

_I rather woo the pants off of you._

 

“Lance, um...” He feels hot and cold all over. He’s probably blushing like an idiot, he feels his stomach somersaulting under his ribs, heart stuck between wanting to escape through his throat and trying to plummet down in dread.

 

_JUST SAY IT!_

 

“Ah, would you wear my jersey tonight? For good luck?”

 

The cat is out of the bag. Shiro has to fight the instinct to bolt. Hard. He forces himself to look Lance square in the eyes and wait for reply, while his heart is literally trying to beat its way out through his chest.

 

Lance’s eyes go comically wide and he opens his mouth in shock. The implications are obvious. The jerseys are exclusively worn by either the family members or significant others.

 

“I... Shiro? What...? Are you...?”

 

“I think you broke him.” Hunk’s voice reaches him from the side, but he doesn’t want to stop looking at Lance. He slowly extends his arm, holding the jersey out to Lance, who seems to be frozen in some weird, dazed state.

 

“Would you wear it?” Shiro asks again, his voice cracking slightly under the weight of this bright, blue gaze.

 

That seems to wake Lance up from the stupor. He lets out a squeal and immediately hides his mouth behind his hand, while the flush on his cheeks darkens. Shiro hopes it’s a good sign.

 

“Yesh.” He mumbles as he swipes the garment out of Shiro’s fingers and presses it tightly to his chest.

 

_He took it, he took it, he took it. Yessss!_

 

They stand there just dopily smiling at each other when his coach calls him over.

 

The game is about to start soon.

 

“See you after the game?” He asks as he starts to walk backwards towards where his team is, not wanting to break the eye contact just yet.

 

“Definitely.” Lance does his signature finger guns, but they’re softer, less flashy than usually.

 

During the game Shiro is practically flying. Whenever he has the opportunity he glances over to where his friends are and marvels at Lance in the oversized, black jersey with Shiro’s name and number on it. And every single time, the sight just puts wind under his wings and makes his heart soar.

 

 

 


End file.
